Mycroft's Eating Disorder
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****What if there was more to Mycroft's seemingly constant dieting than initially appeared to meet the eye. John quizzes the eldest Holmes brother about his overly strict eating habits, and is surprised by what he discovers! WARNING: Deals with the subject of eating disorders, rated M for safety. Do not read if this subject upsets you.


**Mycroft's Eating Disorder**

John had never noticed it before, he'd never paid much attention to Sherlock's older brother in order for it to appear relevant. Mycroft had always kept his distance, including from his own little brother, and John had suspected that this was probably some sort of coping mechanism. Both Holmes brothers seemed to operate under the illusion that loneliness protected them, but Mycroft had always appeared so much colder, his heart so much harder and his actions even more calculated than Sherlock's. Sherlock was often hard to read, but Mycroft was almost impossible, leaving John to suspect that perhaps there was something more to the man's icy persona than initially appeared to meet the eye. The only thing John knew about the man for certain was that he always seemed to be on some sort of diet, which given the fact that he wasn't a big man had always baffled the doctor.

Both brothers were tall, and naturally lean, and blessed with a physique which meant that it was unlikely that either of them would ever be in danger of putting on much weight.

But then he had seen it, the pain in the older man's eyes as Mycroft had starred down at the breakfast table one morning and his gaze had come to settle upon Sherlock's own barely touched plate of toast. There was fear, and disgust, and loathing within his stoic expression, mingled in with a strange sense of longing. Mycroft was evidently hungry, but doing his best to ignore the lure of food, and using his own powers of deduction and the evidence of his own experience as a doctor John deduced that this could only mean one thing.

Mycroft was afraid – afraid of food.

Sherlock had left to get dressed for the day, and whilst he was gone John used the time alone with Mycroft to broach the subject with the eldest Holmes brother – not really expecting much of an answer, and more surprised when he got one.

"Tell me Mycroft," He enquired casually as he took another bite of his toast and jam and turned the page in his newspaper without even looking the other man in the eye, "how long has it been?"

Mycroft looked at the back of John's head and frowned, the doctor could feel the man's cold eyes boring into him even without turning around to face him.

"How long had it been since when?" Mycroft asked defensively.

"Since you last had a decent meal?" John asked. He could feel the atmosphere in the room change as he said it – become instantly more fraught – and Mycroft stiffened audibly as the doctor's meaning dawned on him.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about John." Mycroft feigned ignorance, as John now turned to face him, but despite his evident discomfort he refused to avert his eyes from John's. They bore into the Doctor's – calculating, cold and hard like stone.

"I may not be Sherlock Holmes." John explained, undaunted. "But I am a doctor. Sherlock talks all the time about some new diet you're trying. He seems to think its funny, but I know its not. I saw the longing way you looked at his plate just then. You're body needs food."

Mycroft didn't respond – he didn't need to, his silence said it all – and now he finally did avert John's searching gaze. At that moment his phone began to ring, giving him the perfect excuse to escape from his interrogator, and he hurried from the room.

But it was already too late – John had observed the pain in Mycroft's eyes as he'd watched the man go. Yes, he thought, there was certainly more too the Holmes brothers than initially appeared to meet the eye, and this led him to wondering just what could have possibly happened in both men's childhood which could have damaged them as greatly as they had both been.

John didn't press the issue with Mycroft any further after that. Their next meeting was awkward and uncomfortable for both involved, but after a while the two men settled back into the normal way of things – at least what could be considered normal for the two of them. John kept a close eye on Mycroft after that however. He doubted that the distant demeanour of the eldest Holmes brother would ever allow him to give himself up to the doctor completely, but even so John wanted to be there if he ever did.


End file.
